Split Illusions
by Aranami
Summary: her household murdered in cold blood, catherine is handed over to the xavier institute, where she comes to find that she must fight the ultimate villian - herself.
1. chapter 1

_**Author Notes**_ I'm so bad! I have other stories I should be working on! Bad Aranami! Bad! ...eh, oh well. *shrug* i've been thinking this story up for a long time, so I thought I might as well put some use to eh? 

_**Warnings**_ There's blood, a bit of violence, but not much. Might be more later in the story, and maybe a bit of slash here and there. I'm a slash fan, people, I can't help it. Also, cussing! Ummm.... that's it! wee! 

_**Disclaimers**_ I dont' own Xmen: Evolution. Although I do plan on winning the Oklahoma lottery and using that money to buy Kurt, aka Nightcrawler. Muwahahahah!!! Oh, but I do own my characters! (ie, doctors, policemen, ummm... oh, the main character of this story [how is it i nearly forgot her?]) 

**Spilt Illusions   
Chapter One**

_Where...?? White... It's so white.... How did I get here? ....? M-mother? Where... Where are you? I... I can't remember.... Everything... It's so hard. Those lights... Can't someone turn off those lights? Mother... Father.... Where are you...? Voices... I can't make them out... I... I remember... Blood... So much blood.... It was everywhere... On them... On me...? Why? Why did this happen? Pain... My leg... My arms... My back... So much pain... Why...? Someone's comming... A shadow... Covering the lights... Finally... Too bright... Who? Where? What is he talking about....? I don't understand... I-I don't know. Leave me alone... Please...?_

"Ms. Scink?" A soft voice asked. The balding doctor looked down at his patient, while pushing up his horn-rimmed glasses. The girl's pale green eyes flickered open, then closed in pain. A low groan escaped her lips and she attempted to lift one of her arms. The straps, holding to the bed, refused her the privilage, and the girl groaned again. "Ms. Scink?" 

"Ugh... It's Schenck, not Scink. Don't you know German when you see it?" The girl's rather deep voice asked, cracking in frustration. 

"Sorry, Ms. Schenck." The doctor gave her an aggitated look. She didn't see it, her eyes still closed to keep out the bright lights. "Ms. Schenck, I need to ask you... Do you remember what happened yesterday?" 

"I don't even know where I am," She said softly, finally opening her eyes. Her voice cracked again, revealing a slight British accent. "Why am I here? I don't... remember." 

"Your in St. Gabriel's Metropolitan Hospital, in Montana." The doctor paused before continuing. "You were brought here last night from your home. Normally, they would of taken you to the police department. Yet, you had many severe cuts across your legs, arms, and lower back. You also have suffered from a concussion." 

"Shit." The girl muttered. She slowly turned her head and looked past the doctor towards the door. There stood three policemen, looking intently at her and talking amongst themselves. "What happened?" 

"I'll take it from here, Dr. Peterson." A deep, almost rude sounding voice interupted. The doctor nodded and backed away, letting the tall, military looking officer past. He looked down at the girl, frowning, before grabbing a nearby chair and sitting down. "I'm Detective Micheal Crosby. I have to ask you some questions, you understand?" 

"Suppose so." She said softly, confused. She atempted to lift herself up, but again the straps holding her down refused her. "Are these nessecary?" 

"We will see." Detective Crosby replied. He looked down at a pad of paper in his lap. "You are Catherine Louise Schenck, correct? Age sixteen?" 

"Yes." 

"You are the daughter of the millionair Hilton Schenck, his wife Therese? And sister to Brandon Schenck?" 

"Yes." 

"Do you recall where you were the afternoon of October 13, around two-thirty?" 

"I... I don't know." Catherine replied. 

"You don't remember?" Crosby looked at her unbelieving. Catherine groaned and closed her eyes. "Can you remember anything from the last twenty-four hours?" 

"I..." Her voice faded and she frowned. "Blood." 

"Blood?" Crosby asked, making a note on his paper. Catherine swallowed and looked past him at the doctor and other officers. 

"Shouldn't I get to have an attorney?" Crosby narrowed his eyes. 

"Hmm... If you think it's nessecary." He told her. Catherine looked away from him, hating the look he was giving her. 

"I just want to know what happened..." She whispered. 

"I think we should leave questions like that untill after we change those bandages." Dr. Peterson interupted. Crosby nodded grimly. Catherine watched as he went back over to the other officers, telling them to guard the room before leaving. Catherine watched the look on Dr. Peterson's face as he slowly un-clasped one of the restraints. He forced a look of coolness onto his face, but Catherine could tell he was frustrated. Whether it was becuase of the police watching their every move, or the fashion she was placed into his care, Catherine could not determine. 

"Where are my parents?" Catherine asked suddenly. "Are they here?" 

"No." Dr. Peterson said softly. 

"Where are they?" Catherine demanded. 

"They..." Dr. Peterson faded off, as he re-tightened the restraints. He said nothing as he turned away. He didn't look at the two officers guarding the door as he walked past them. Without a glance, he disapeared around the corner. The officer's, noticing the doctor's dismiss, turned towards Catherine. 

"So, you wat to know where your parents are, huh?" The shorter of the two asked, grinning. The other officer let a giggle escape his mouth before catching it. The short one stepped closer to her and pulled out a small device from his back pocket. "Like me to show you?" 

"You think it's on by now?" The other one asked. 

"Hell yea, no way those reporters would miss this. Not with it being the richest man in the state." 

"What are you talking about?" Catherine asked, getting frustrated by the secrecy. 

"See for yourself." The short officer pushed a button of the device, and a screen popped up. It was a small television. On the screen was a reporter standing in front of a large, white mansion. Catherine's home. The short officer quickly turned up the volume. 

"I'm here in front of the Schenck Mansion," The reporter said in a rather rebotic voice, "Where last night the bodies of nearly the entire household was found brutally murdered. The only survivor of the gory event was Schenck's only daughter, Catherine. She has been rushed to St. Gabriel's for medical treatment and has yet to be interviewed. Police have refused to say who they suspect, whether it be the daughter or someone else. A total of eleven bodies have been found, including the Schenck family and servants, all resulting from severe knife wounds. We will continue to report on this event as it unfolds. And now to the weather." 

"Oh God." Catherine whispered. Her naturally pale face turned even paler as the report ended. "That... That didn't happen! No!" 

"What is going on in here!" A voice stormed. Both officer's jumped and turned to see Detective Crosby standing in the door way. He pointed at the two officers and let out a growl. "This will be the last police job you ever take place in boys. Look around carefully, because your fired!" 

"Aw man!" The taller officer grumbled as the two walked out of the room. Crosby looked like he was on the verge of killing someone. He stomped into the room and slammed the door shut behind him. 

"So, it's true?" Catherine asked. "M-my family is dead? Why? How?" 

"That's what I want to know from you." Crosby informed her. Catherine glared at him and attempted to sit up for the second time that day. 

"I told you I dont' remember!" Catherine nearly screamed. "All I remember is blood! It was everywhere." 

"That it was." Crosby replied, sitting down. "Worst murder scene I've seen in twenty-two years of work." He looked over at her. She breathed heavily and had a look of concentration on her face. He knew she was trying to remember. "Look... What we need from you is to test your finger prints and-" 

"You think I did this?" Catherine interupted. 

"And we need you to take a lie detector test." Crosby continued, ignoring her angry stares. 

"Fine!" She belted out. "I'll take your fucking tests! But I didn't kill my family!" 

Crosby just looked at her, then stood and left without saying a word. Catherine let out a groan and pressed her head back into the pillow. _I didn't kill my family or all those people... I couldn't... Then why don't I remember anything? Why is it all just a black void?_

_**End Notes**_ I know there isn't any "mutant powers" in the story yet, but soon! Muwahahahha!!!! Now, my little pets, **review**!!!! 

*turns to Kurt* 

Aranami: Hey, you think anyone will reveiw? 

*Kurt shrugs* 

Aranami: Speak to Me!!!!! ......Oh, wait... I guess I should take the gag off, huh? 


	2. chapter 2

_**Author's Notes**_ Dude, my grandpa just got sprayed by a skunk!! LOL! Holy crap, that's hilarious! He smells like a deadly stink bomb! *watches Kurt gag and choke on the stinch* Oh, calm down, it's not even coming in my room. *rolls eyes* Boys, I swear. 

**Split Illusions   
Chapter Two**

**_Three Weeks Later...._**

"Your healing up quite nicely, Catherine." Dr. Peterson said as he removed the last of her bandages. As the doctor pulled away, Catherine let go of her curly, long, black hair and stared past him with her pale green eyes. Dr. Peterson glanced between her and Detective Crosby, who stood at the room's window. He paused a moment, as though he wanted to speak, but then thought otherwise and left the room, shutting the door behind him. 

Catherine stood up from her bed, thankful that the restraints had finally been removed. Crobsy continued to stare out the window, and for a moment Catherine thought he was ignoring her, untill he spoke. "We've identified the finger prints on the knife." 

"Well?" Catherine asked. 

"They were your brothers." Crobsy told her. "He must of used it in defense." 

"What now?" Catherine asked softly, stepping closer to him. 

"Ms. Schenck, my superior and I think it might be a good idea for you to... be questioned-" 

"No!" Catherine interupted angrily. "You have questioned me over and over again! I passed your damn lie detector test! I told you what I know already! I woke up covered in blood, lying next to my brother's body! I was injured for Christ's sake!" 

"Ms. Schenck." Crosby started, trying to calm her down. Catherine's eyes narrowed, cutting him off. He watched her as she started to pace around the room. Everyday he came to see her, hoping she would remember the events of October 13th. And everyday he was faced with the same thing. Her amnesia refused to lift, and after two lie detector tests they knew she was telling the utter truth. She couldn't remember. 

"What am I suppose to do, Detective." Catherine said in a tiny voice. Crosby blinked. He was so used to her sophisitcated, controlled adittude, the sudden change startled him. At that moment he was reminded that she was only sixteen, and was without a family. She spoke again, a faint British accent revealing her childhood home. "I can't stay in the hospital forever." 

"That's what I also came to talk to you about." Crosby replied. "We've been looking into some foster homes for you..." 

"What?" Catherine asked, eyes wide. "I can't go to a foster home! First of all, I'm Catherine Schenck! Hello! The richest daughter in Montana! Secondly, I've been accused by more than half of America for killing my entire household! Who would want to take me in?" 

"We are looking into that. I'll admit it's a difficult task to find someone willing." Crosby revealed. Catherine let out a small whine and fell back onto her bed. 

"Just leave me be to die with the rest of my heritage." She muttered. Crosby let out a large sigh, but Catherine chose not to notice. 

"Fine, I got to go anyway." Crosby told her. "I'll be back when I have some news on a family willing to take you." 

Catherine said nothing. Crosby walked out, shutting the door behind him. After spending a few hours laying on the bed, Catherine realized it was dark out. Glancing at the clock, she inwardly groaned as she found it to be one past midnight. Curling up onto her side, she attempted to sleep. 

_"Sis! No! Please, don't!" A tall, burly looking boy yelled. Catherine blinked at him, then felt her mouth curl into an evil grin. The boy, Brandon Schenck, let out a scream of pain and fell to ground on his knees. Catherine watched intently as his deep brown eyes flickered open and droplets of deep crimson blood fell from his eyes. "Cath...rine..." _

"Shut up and die." A voice replied. It was cruel and contorted, Catherine hardly believed it was hers. She felt a building up of pressure in her forehead as more blood poured from Brandon's eyes. She watched, in horror, as his body began to glow a steady red. His skin, as though being stabbed by a knife, split open, letting the crimson liquid flow to the ground. After a few second of wavering from side to side, Brandon's body slumped over. Catherine blinked and shuddered as the pressure in her head lifted. She stared at the red puddle moving closer to her, when suddenly everything turned black. 

"Holy shit!" Catherine yelped, falling out of her bed. She lay on the ground for a moment, breathing hard. "What the fuck was that?" 

"Oooooaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnn!" A moan sounded from the hallway. [a/n: because i'm creepy like that! muwahahahha!!!! *cough* sorry...] Catherine slowly sat up, clutching her forehead all the while. She looked at her half-parted door for a moment, unsure of what to do. _I just watched my brother die... By my own hands... It was just a dream, though... Just a dream. What is that noise?_

Catherine stood, adjusting her sweats, before opening her door and peering into the brightly lit hall. The moan sounded again. Catherine stepped out into the hall and quickly shot a look at the nurse's station at the end of the hall. Yet again, the night nurse was fast alseep, Play-Girl laid open upon her chest. Rolling her eyes, Catherine took a step in the direction of the moan. She reached the second door on her right when the moan became distinctly loud. Gulping, Catherine peered into the door. 

A young woman, around the age of thirty, laid on the bed, an IV in her arm. Catherine stepped inside the room, glancing around. She spotted the woman's chart on the wall and picked it up. Terminal. Catherine placed the chart back in it's slot before taking a step towards the bed. The woman let out a deathly moan and her head rolled onto it's side. Blue eyes slowly opened and looked at Catherine with a vacant expression. Catherine started to feel rather silly, standing there in an unknown women's room. 

"Oooann... Li...Lizzy?" The woman croaked. Catherine jumped slightly. She was about to correct the woman, but the smile spreading across her face kept her from it. "Oh, Lizzy... I thought you would never come to see me. My darling daughter, I've missed you." 

"Uummm..." Catherine faded off. She paused a moment, holding her breath, before stepping even closer to the patient. 

"I'm sorry, Lizzy." The woman suddenly said. "I want you to know that I'm sorry for what I've done to you. I didn't mean to drive you away. I love you." 

Catherine was speechless. What could she say? This woman was a terminal patient, and from the looks of it was about to kick the bucket. _I can't let her die without telling her daughter that... I have to help her._ Catherine barely noticed the woman's eyes widening in fear, or the sudden brightness of the room. Watch she noticed was a small ball of light glowing above the woman. The light warped and spread until it suddenly took the form of a small fairy. The fairy buzzed around in a circle for a moment, while a preassure filled Catherine's head. As Catherine backed away in shock, the fairy dove downward and into the woman. Her body suddenly filled with bright light, then faded. Catherine blinked and backed into the wall. 

Before the woman could recover from whatever just happened, Catherine dived out of the room and ran to her own. Jumping into her bed, she curled herself up into a tiny ball and covered her face. _What is wrong with me? Why can't this all end? I dont' want to be here anymore. It's not worth it. What the hell is wrong with me!?_

_**In the Xavier Institute....**_

"Hmm, interesting." Professor Xavier said softly, taking off his helmet type thing that's attatched to Cerebro. [a/n: you get the picture people.] Turning in his wheelchair, the Professor looked over at Ororo Monroe and Logan. "What I suspected before has been confirmed." 

"So, the girl is one of us?" Logan asked. "Isn't she the one who killed her family?" 

"They proved that she didn't commit the crime." Ororo told him. Logan shrugged in reply. "Do you think it's safe to aproach her? With all that's happened?" 

"We will see." The Professor replied. 

**_End Notes_** weeee! okay, anyway... no one has reviewed, but that honestly doesn't matter to me becuase... well... I woudl be writing this regardless! MUWAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!! 

But still... be nice, reveiw. 


	3. chapter 3

**Split Illusions   
Chapter Three**

Scott Summers walked down the long corrider alongside Professor Xavier. The hospital was quiet, their feet (and wheels) being the only sound. Scott glanced through doorways, catching glimses of patients and a few nurses. They had almost reached their destination when a nurse came dashing out of the nearest room. 

"It's a miracle!" She exclaimed. "Doctor! Doctor!" 

"What is it?" Dr. Peterson asked, walking out of the room two doors down. The nurse turned to him, barely acknowledging Scott and Xavier. 

"She's cured! Doctor, the tests we took yesterday! They all came back normal." The nurses eyes were wide in awe. "Doctor, there isn't a single thing wrong with her." 

"Let me see that chart." Dr. Peterson insisted, following the nurse into the patient's room. Scott and Xavier shared a look, before continueing on their way. They stopped at the room the doctor had come out of. After a nod of encouragement from the Professor, Scott stepped inside the white room. 

In the back of the room, facing the window, was Catherine. Her long black hair pulled into a single braid stood out in the white-ness of the room. She wore pure green, from her long skirt to tank top. Her head turned slightly at the sound of footsteps, showing a pair of green tinted sunglasses. As the two entered the room, she spoke in a whisper. "So, your the ones Detective Crosby told me about." 

"Yes, I'm Professor Xavier and this is Scott Summers." Xavier replied. Catherine turned around and looked at them carefully. 

"Nice sunglasses." She commented, smirking. Scott looked down at the Professor with an agitated look. "Look, I know you guys probably think your doing this wonderful thing, taking me in, but really, don't." 

"What do you mean?" Scott asked out of curiosity. 

"There are some things about me that you wouldn't be able to understand." Catherine said softly. 

"Like your gifts?" Scott said bluntly. Catherine's mouth dropped. 

"That is the reason we wanted to talk to you." Xavier revealed. "I run the Xavier Institute." 

"Not at all modest are we?" Catherine snorted. 

"There, you are able to harness your powers," Xavier continued, choosing to ignore her remark. "You can control them." 

"Actually, buddy, I don't have any powers." Catherine told him, turning back to the window. Scott and Xavier shared a look. 

"So, tell me, what happened to the woman two rooms down from you?" Xavier asked mysteriously. Catherine let out a long, frustrated sigh. 

"I don't know what your talking about." She insisted. "If your talking about that dream I had, then buddy, get a grip. That wasn't real!" 

"She's a stubborn one." Scott muttered, sitting down in a vacant chair. Just then, out of total coincidence, the doctor and nurse walked past in deep discussion. 

"I'm telling you doctor," The nurse said insistantly. "Two days ago is when she started to feel better! I immediately took more tests. The woman was able to sit up for the first time in months!" 

"Oh, shit." Catherine muttered, resting her forehead against the glass of the window as the doctor and nurse left. 

_**After Long Conversation and Packing....**_

"Welcome to the Xavier Institute, Catherine." Scott announced as they pulled up at the front gate. Catherine stepped out of the car and looked up at the huge mansion, eyes wide. 

"Boy, Professor, how do you afford all of this?" Catherine asked, turning to help Scott grab her suitcases from the trunk. Professor Xavier smiled in a mysterious manor. 

"I have my ways." He stated. Catherine raised her eyebrows and glanced at Scott, who just smiled. A sudden picture of the old man robbing the local bank popped into Catherine's head and she fought back a giggle. She grabbed two bags and started towards the door, but not before glancing back at a struggling Scott. 

"Did you really need all of this?" He asked, trying to balance four suitcases. 

"A girl has nessecities you know." Catherine told him in a snooty tone. Scott opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. They entered the mansion and Scott immediately dropped the suitcases on the floor, making Catherine glare at him. "Hey! There is very expensive stuff in there! You better of not broken my laptop, buddy." 

"We wouldn't want that happening." Scott muttered, already annoyed with the new girl. Catherine looked him up and down, then sneered. Scott's eyes widened in slight suprise from the look on her face. She stepped closer to him, a look of pure hatred filling her features. 

"You must be the new girl." A voice interupted. They both turned to see a red-head walk into the room. Catherine shook her head slightly and frowned, the previous look of hate fading away. 

"Yes." Catherine said, setting down one of the bags in her hand to reach out and shake Jean Grey's hand. "I'm Catherine Schenck." 

"Pleasure to meet you." Jean greeted. "Let me show you to your room." 

"Thanks." Catherine smiled. She followed Jean upstairs, while Scott continued to struggle with the luggage. 

"You get your own room, so you don't have to worry about sharing with anyone." Jean informed her, opening a door to the right. Catherine stepped inside the medium sized room. It was bigger than her hospital room, and for that she was thankful. Her and Jean watched Scott stumble into the room and dump the suitcases. They both hid a smile as he leaned against them, breathing heavily. He finally gained his compsure, clearing his throat. 

"I'll just be in the kitchen." He informed them, walking out. Catherine glanced around the room and met Jean's eyes. There was a pause, then both spoke at once. 

"Go ahead." Jean offered. 

"I was just gonna say that I'm a bit hungry myself." Catherine told her. Jean smiled and offered to show her the way. 

_**The Next Day....**_

"So, what does she do?" Logan asked Scott as they both walked down a long corridor. 

"Don't know." 

"Why are we putting her in the Danger Room so soon, then?" Logan asked, looking over at Scott. Scott glanced back at Catherine behind them, who stared at the floor as she followed, still wearing the green tinted sunglasses she refused to remove. 

"The Professor seems to think that being under pressure will make her use them." Scott replied. Logan nodded and questioned 'Chuck's' sanity, but not for the first time since meeting the man. They all three entered the large Danger Room. Catherine looked around, wide eyed and jaw dropping slightly. Scott grinned at her reaction. "Nice, huh?" 

"Amazing." Catherine said. "So, what am I suppose to do?" 

"Basically? We'll attack you and you defend yourself." Scott gave her a sheepish smile as her eyes widened. Catherine shook her head and stepped farther into the room. They hadn't given her any outifit, unlike what Scott and Logan currently wore. She stood there a moment, gazing around in her usual green skirt and top, wondering how she was supose to fight them off. 

A beeping caught her attention from above. Looking up, she saw what looked to be a control station. Through the glass windows she could see Professor Xavier, and woman was white hair, and Jean Grey. She turned around to look at Scott and Logan, but they were nowhere to be seen. Seh quickly lifted her guard, scanning the room. A bright shot of red energy shot into the ground inches away from her foot. Screaming, Catherine fell onto her butt. She quickly got up and moved out fo the way as another beam of red shot past her. Anger soared through Catherine as she clenched her fists. 

A growl sounded near her and she dived out fo the way as Wolverine leaped at her. She twisted around to look at him, but stumbled on her own legs. As her back hit the ground, a bright light shot out of her chest. A large white orb glowed, gravitating three feet above the air. Wolverine sheathed his claws and stared at it. Cyclops came into veiw, entranced by the throbing white light. Catherine didn't move from her spot on the floor as the familiar orb of white began to morph into a human figure. A fairy. It was bigger than they last one Catherine had seen, a lot bigger. It now took the shape of a curvascious, two feet tall woman, with glittery white wings sprouting from her back. The fairy, if that's what it really could be called, looked around and then down at Catherine with pulsating white eyes. 

"Wow." Cyclops breathed. 

"What is it?" Wolverine asked in his gruff voice. The 'fairy' ignored the others and stared at Catherine, then slowly bowed. 

"You called?" A voice said, sounding like a chiming of church bells. Catherine just stared. The voice had come from the thing in front of her, but no mouth had moved. In fact, it didn't even have a mouth. 

"What are you?" Catherine whispered. The 'fairy' giggled, while Catherine slowly stood. The sound of doors opening caught their attention and they all turned to see Xavier and a couple others enter the room. Everyone in the room looked back and forth between the 'fairy' and Catherine. "Where did you come from?" 

"Ah, I see." The tinkling voice said. "You do not know? Very well. I shall tell you of what we are." 

"We? There are more of you?" Xavier asked. The 'fairy' giggled again. 

"More than you would like to think." The 'fairy' said. "Let me explain, in perhaps, a comfortable surounding? I will be back, untill then prepare a place of proper discussion." 

Everyone was silent, stunned as the 'fairy' morphed back into the orb and shot into Catherine's chest. Catherine gasped as a cold feeling covered her. Slowly, everyone came to their senses and turned to the Professor expectantly. Jean Grey was the only one willing to speak. "What do you think Professor?" 

"Catherine's power are indead odd." He stated the obvious. "I suppose the only correct thing to do would be go to my office and wait for this.. 'fairy' to return? See if Catherine can create it again?" 

All nodded in agreement and followed the Professor out fo the Danger Room, Catherine comming up the rear. 

**end notes** i know it's EXTREMELY confussing at the moment. sorry. *eep* but the next chapter is entirely for explination! ^.^ 


	4. chapter 4

**_Author Notes_** ahh the wonders of insomnia. i would never get any stories done if it wasn't for that. ^.^ here's the "explination" chapter! wee! ...boy this will be hard to write.... AHHH! SPIDER!!! *freaks out and whimpers* why can't this house be full of nice creatures, likes snakes or something!! 

**Split Illusions   
Chapter Four**

"It's not working!" Catherine exclaimed, slumping down into the chair behind her. She stuck out her lower lip, developing her pouting stance. Around the cozy room the others watched her. Xavier sat in, well, his wheelchair, his hands crossed in thought. Jean and Scott stood next to each other near the door. Ororo and Logan sat on the couch. 

"Last time it was because you were startled." Jean commented. "Maybe one of us should try to scare you?" 

"I don't scare that easily." Catherine said slightly defensive. "Besides, last time I had a maniac with claws comming after me." 

Logan snorted, which Catherine chose to ignore. She started to stand up with a puff of smoke erupted. 

"Hey Professor!" Kurt Wagner said, popping out of nowhere. 

"Yeow!" Catherine screamed, tumbling back and off her chair. She rolled a second, then collided into the wall. The moment her head made contact, a white orb shot out of her chest and morphed into the two feet tall 'fairy'. 

"Konnichiwa!" A tinkling voice greeted. The 'fairy' paused and looked around with a slightly confused look on her face. "Miaka? Miaka!" 

"You not the same as before." Catherine said, standing and rubbing her head. The 'fairy' turned to her in confusion as though she didn't understand her. 

"Nani?" The fluttering woman asked. The 'fairy' suddenly stiffened as another orb split from her and morphed. 

"What are you doing here?!" An identical 'fairy' asked the apparently Japanese one. "You're suppose to be with Miaka! She's getting attacked by rapists, dammit!" 

"Eep!" The Japanese 'fairy's' eyes widened. She looked around at everyone and bowed. "Gomen! Gomen!" 

They all watched as the Japanese 'fairy' changed back into an orb and faded into nowhere. Catherine slowly walked voer to her chair and sat down. She looked over at Kurt, who wasn't in his hologram form. She gave a start, but didn't comment. Kurt stared at the little 'fairy', fascinated, completly forgetting why he was there to begin with. 

"Sorry about that." The tinkling voice said as the being flew over to the middle of the room. "A little mix up at headquarters." 

"Headquaters?" Catherine asked. The 'fairy' giggled. 

"Well, sorta. Anyway, after talking it over with the Boss," She paused to look up, as though looking up into the heavens. "We decided to tell you pretty much everything! Exciting, eh?" 

"I suppose." Catherine said softly. Again the 'fairy' giggled. 

"Now, first things first: What am I?" 

"A fairy?" Catherine asked. 

"No, silly." It giggled again. "I'm a spirit. Sort of like a Guardian Angel." 

"So, your my guardian angel?" Catherine asked warily. 

"Well, it's more complicated than that." The spirit continued. "Spiritual Beings! I am a spiritual being, yes? Well, there are other spiritual beings. Most of them just do their own thing. Some decide to live as humans! Soem live as animals! Some decide to aid humans! That's the kind that I am. You see, your not the only mutant able to call upon us. We each make a decision in our eternal life, my decision was to serve you. So, with that in place, you were made a mutant. That's how the process works, you know. For your case anyway. The Boss, as we call 'em, decides who will be a mutant or not. It's human evolution, and finally us spirits are getting to be involved in it! It was rather exciting when we found out." 

"So, you serve me?" Catherine asked. _Hmm... Think of the possibilities._

"Yes, I do. There are others, mind you." The spirit sounded sad. "If you were to go down the wrong road, their would be others that would serve you. I am the only light spirit serving your purpose, but if you went the wrong way? Many dark spirits would follow you." The being shook it's head. "They are weaker than us, therefore are double in number." 

Catherine stared at the spirit, thinking. She suddenly remembered the dream she had of her brother. _What if that really was me?_ Catherine shook her head. "What can you do?" 

"I'm a healer." Was her reply. "I was the one who apeared when you saved that woman. Though, I was small then, because you did not have the emotional strength to summon me. I can also do a few other things. Block blows for you, maybe even stop a bullet... though I've never tried." It giggled. 

"So, your a Spirit Summoner!" Kurt said, smiling. "Too cool." 

"I suppose." Catherine was still confused on all of this, and from the looks of everyone else, they were too. Except for Kurt, he seemed to understand fully. 

"So, basically," Kurt said, talking directly to the spirit. "She can summon you and you follow vat ever she vants you to do?" The spirit nodded. "And your a spirit... like from heaven?" 

"Well, we don't call it that.. but yea, a level of heaven." 

"Mein Gott." Catherine nodded in agreement with Kurt. Catherine took a deep breath and faught back a yawn. She was suddenly very tired. A gasp escaped the spirit. 

"Oh dear, I'm draining you. I must go." With that she waved, let out a small giggle, and changed into an orb. Catherine yanwed again as the orb shot back into her chest. Silence filled the room, but she didn't care. She was just so tired. Mumbling something inaudible, she stood and left the room. The others watched her go and then turned to Xavier, who still sat in deep thought. 

"What do you think Professor?" Scott asked. 

"At first I thought it was just a projection from Catherine's mind, but it's not. This.. spirit... is entirely different from Catherine, and yet they are connected." Xavier narrowed his eyes, thinking. "Rather like it was a connection of Catherine's own soul. Just like the being said, a Guardian Angel." 

"Spirit Summoner!" Kurt repeated. Scott and Jean smiled softly at the blue boy. 

"Something like that." Xavier furrowed his brow. "But there was something else there when I was scanning their connection. I can't place it. It was almost as though there was someone else in the room besides all of us." 

"What could it be?" Ororo asked, speaking for the first time. Xavier shook his head. 

"I dont' know, but I have a feeling we will find out soon enough." Xavier sighed. "Untill then, Kurt, she's in the same year as you, I expect you to show her around the school tomorrow." 

"Vill do!" Kurt saluted and then teleported away, leaving a puff of sulfer smoke. Logan coughed and waved his hand in aggitation. 

**_In the Bedroom...._**

Catherine laid on her bed, thinking. Her thoughts shifted from subject to subject, not really concentrating. She rolled over and looked out the window. Green covered her vision and she sighed. Standing, she walked voer to her dresser and mirror. She looked at her reflection. Her kin looked extremely pale. Her mouth formed a frown. Slowly she reached up and took off her green sunglasses. She had worn them since the incident in the hospital. When she had woke up the next morning and looked in the mirror, it was her instinct to quickly cover what she saw. 

Her normal pale green eyes didn't look back at her as she stared at her reflection. Instead, her iris' had turned pure white. The black of her pupil stood out dramatically from the white of the rest of her eye. Catherine closed her eyes, frowning even harder. She set the sunglasses down on the dresser and went back to her bed. 

_Why me? Why did this all have to happen to me? Why? So many questions. I'll never get them answered, I know I wont. Some things aren't meant to be known._ Catherine fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. She kicked off her shoes and curled up into a ball, trying to feel content for once. _Dead. All of them. All of the people I grew up with. Dead. My brother... He died defending himself. With that knife. How is it someone was able to defeat him? He had mastered karate, and yet he stilled died. Is there any point to it? Fighting back? We all die in the end..._

Catherine stared at the edge of her bed. _I feel like I'm dropping off a cliff. Like I'm being locked up... I'm fading._ Catherine closed her eyes, shuddering. _Something is wrong with me... Soemthing just isn't right..._ With that as her last thought, she drifted into sleep. 

**_end notes_** did any of you understand that? lol, i'm sorry. It's just really hard to explain what her power is! Basically Kurt got it, though. She's a spirit summoner. I know it's a bit more Spiritual than Xmen really is, but.. hey, i'm Catholic, it's in my nature! ^.^ 


	5. chapter 5

**_Author's Notes_** Part of this chapter is from an "Unknown Perspective" that will show up often in later chapters. It practically tells you who it is, but something it odd about her.. hmmm.. 

**Split Illusions   
Chapter Five**

I'm watching them from underneath a tree. Those kids, those mutants. I hear they call themselves X-Men. Rather ridiculous if you ask me. But I'm not one to complain. No, I've got better things to do with my time. So, here I am. Sitting on the hearth, leaning against a maple tree, watching this little group of goody-goods. The German boy is talking, not suprising. They all laugh, so I assume he told a joke. 

The German, I believe his name is Kurt, looks up at me. He frowns slightly and then gestures for me to come over. I'm a little shocked, I dont' even know this boy. So, I calmly shake my head no. He frowns again, but returns to his conversation. I look away from the group and scan the students playing around the courtyard. Another group catches my eye. I smirk as one of the boys hops to catch up with the others. They are heading in my direction, but aren't looking at me. 

I calmly stare at them as they pass by. One, seemingly the leader of the group, glances at me. I am nearly blinded by his silver-ish hair. He stops walking, looking at me. Finally, after a moment's pause, he walks over. I stare up at him, and he stares back. The other three boys stand around, mostly glaring over at Kurt and his friends. I finally stand, adjust my skirt, and cross my arms. "May I help you?" 

"Your the new kid, right?" The boy asks. He speaks rapidly, I almost miss what he's saying. 

"You could say that." I reply coldy. 

"Hey, ain't you that rich girl who killed her family?" One of the other boys said stupidly. I glared, though I know he couldn't see the anger in my eyes through my sunglasses. 

"Who are you?" I ask them. 

"I'm Pietro." The lead guy replied. He then turned to introduce his friends. "Lance, Freddie, and Toad." 

"Toad?" I asked, smirking. 

"What about you, yo?" Toad asks, probably hoping for an excuse to tease me in return. 

"None of your business." I reply. 

"Come on, we told you ours." Toad insists. I remain silent for a long time. How to tell them that I dont' have a name? How to reveal that I've never been given one? Those are things I dont' want to know. I don't want to say. I try to think up a name to tell them, but how does one go about naming yourself? 

I look each of the members of this little pack over. Each one of them, I can tell, puts on this bad-guy personae. But I can see they are in reallity not that bad. No, they don't know evil. They've never experienced it like I have. I suddenly smile, wickedly. The thought of what I'm able to do, who I truly am. Well, it's a rush in a sense. Maybe, just maybe, I'll show these boys someday what evil is. 

"Hey! Hello?" Pietro says rapidly. This boy needs to slow down. "You gonna answer or not?" 

"Call me whatever you want." Is my reply. 

_**Later That Day....**_ (pov returns to normal) 

Catherine blinked and looked around. She was standing at the steps of the mansion. But how did she get here? She frowned, thinking hard, trying to remember. She looks up to see Kurt pass her. He gives her a dirty look and enters the mansion. Catherine follows quickly. "Hey, Kurt! Kurt?" 

"Vhat?" Kurt spun around at the base of the seps leading upstairs. "Since vhen do you vant to talk to me?" 

"What are you talking about?" Catherine asked, more confused than ever. 

"You've ignored me all day, after lunch, zat's vhat." Kurt replied. "I vas suppose to show you around ze school, but you just snubbed me. And vorse, you vere talking to ze Brotherhood." 

"What?!" Catherine exclaimed. "What the hell are you talking about? I did not!" 

Kurt looked at her in shock at her reaction, but didn't release the angered look on his face. Catherine stared at him a moment, trying to come up for an excuse as to what happened. To avoid an interuption, she grabs his arm and drags him into the nearby study. He jerks his arm away and looks at her with curiosity. 

"Kurt, I dont' know what's wrong with me." Catherine admitted. _I need to let this out. I have to tell someone._

"Vhat do you mean?" 

"Today, at school? I remember walking outside for lunch, then everything went black." Catherine spoke softly, sitting down in one of the comfy couches. "Next thing I know, I'm standing in front of the mansion." 

"That doesn't make any sense." Kurt replied. 

"I know... When it happens, I feel like something is grabbing me and locking me up. And then everything is just black, dark, quiet and I'm stuck waiting for everything to return." Catherine said. 

"Vait, Vhen it happens? This has happened before?" Kurt asked. Catherine held her breath and paused before replying. 

"Yeah. Well, I can recall it happening a few times in my childhood, but it wouldn't last as long as this. In fact, the only other time it lasted this long was the... night my family died..." Catherine faded off. Feeling a headache forming, she closed her eyes and pulled off her sunglasses. Kurt didn't say anything, just watched her. She spoke again, her voice so low he strained to hear her. "I recall walking down the stairs, my parents and brother watching some news program. It was about mutants. My father... he said something very anti-mutant, and that's when it went black. Next time I come to, I'm lying in a sea of blood, a foot away from my brothers body." 

"Mein Gott." Was Kurt's only reply. 

"He... He looked terrible." Catherine choked back a sob. "Blood was comming from his eyes and mouth. The wounds... The autopsy report said it was from a knife... but, that's what they want to believe. Something, I dont' know what, but something killed them. Something that isn't a piece of metal, those wounds... they came from within." 

Catherine leaned her head against the back of the couch, a tear fighting past her closed eyes. Kurt was silent next to her. "If I had this power before, I might of been able to save them." 

"But, you said yourself, you vasn't there." Kurt told her. Catherine finally opened her eyes and turned to look at him. He blinked, seeing her nearly white eyes. "So, that's vhy you vear ze glasses." 

"Yea." Catherine replied. "They turned colors when my power developed, use to be green... Kurt, tell me, what was I like today?" 

"Cold and sarcastic." He said. She watched him shrug off his backpack and press a button on his watch. The hologram disappeared. "Ze Brotherhood seemed to like you." 

"You know..." Catherine said softly, watching Kurt's tail sway slightly. "It would be so wonderful if you didn't have to wear that watch, or me my glasses." 

"I like my vatch." Kurt said simply. "It's nice to be normal." 

"You are normal with or without it, Kurt." Catherine told him. Kurt looked away. 

"It's hard to think that vay." He said after a moment's silence. "Vhen you grew up vith mob's after you... I vas my village's demon." 

"People are cruel." Catherine whispered. Another pause filled the air. Catherine took a deep breath. "I wonder if there is a way to control these blackouts." 

"You should talk vith ze Professor." Kurt said to her. Her eyes widened. 

"I can't do that!" 

"Vhy?" 

"Becuase, he's bound to connect it to my house's murder!" Catherine looked at Kurt with pleading eyes. "There is no way Xavier is gonna let me stay here if he thinks I might be the cause of their deaths. Please, Kurt, don't say anything." 

"But-" 

"No, Kurt, please?" He looked at her for a moment, then sighed. 

"All right." 

"Thank you." Catherine whispered. The sound of the other kids returning from school caight their attention. Kurt stood, grabbing his bag. He walked to the door, then glanced back at her. She smiled slightly. "I'm gonna stay here a while." 

"'Kay." Kurt replied, shutting the door behind him. Catherine looked around the room and at the bookshelves on the wall. Curiosity got the most of her and she walked over, scanning the titles. _Cooking For Dummies. Heh, no wonder Xavier never goes near the kitchen... 101 Ways To Breathe Fire. The hell? I dont' even want to know... What's this? Encyclopedia of Mental Illnesses._ Catherine pulled out the extremely large volume and walked back to the couch. She scanned through the contents. Not able to decide on a chapter, she chose to turn to a random chapter. _Multiple Personalities. Sounds familiar..._

**end notes** hehe, Kurt. I love Kurt, that's why I picked him for this chapters conversation. I thought it would be nice for these two to become close friends. Dont' worry, though, i'm not gonna make them fall in love just to live out my own personal dreams. *sighs dreamily* nightcrawler, my love. 


End file.
